Cornered
by Ale of Dreams
Summary: This is a one shot about Kurama's determination and Hiei's overprotective attitude coming at heads although you'll have to look in the background for it. It is Not a Yaoi. KxOC I'm continuing the story but it's complete until I'm done .-
1. Confrentation

Disclaimer, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

---------

Yusuke chuckled and sucked down some more of his pop looking at Kurama, he had been way too quiet the entire time. He frowned seeing the fox intently gazing off towards the other side of the café as if h is life was there. "Hey, Kurama, what are you-"

Kurama stood up as if he was snapped back to what he was so intent on doing. He didn't so much as look over his shoulder, "Watch the bag," he ordered Yusuke.

Yusuke blinked he had never seen Kurama so intent on something. A chuckle erupted from the short one next to Yusuke, no explanation was given.

Kurama knew what he wanted to do, he knew exactly what he had to do. He crossed over the café with such an intent stare he didn't so much as blink. His feet were firm upon the hard pale floor and the yellow walls only accented her. Her back was to him, he had to get her attention. He had to, it was a requirement to him now. He slowly slid up and flipped into her view facing towards her, he gently knelt by her and took up the hand that had been resting lightly upon her sweet yellow doll dress. He gently kissed her fingers staring up at her with his emerald eyes glued on her opal blue ones. He already knew their color and so he only needed to watch for expressions. First confusion and worry graced them, her shoulders falling back and a light tug at her hand, her dark charcoal black hair fell around her shoulders, "Will you go out with me?"

She set down her cup and stared at him in shock. She pressed her fingers against her chest and swallowed dignified and refined, "W-what?" she stuttered.

Kurama only smiled up at her with a happy gaze, he didn't repeat himself but watched her with what he could only imagine was a puppy dog face, with a wise calculating, ruby lips closed and cheeks pushed up to the sides.

She blinked, realizing he wouldn't repeat himself and pulled her hand from his in slow rejection. She wanted to, he knew it, she wanted to and she had other obligations that prevented her, he just needed to convince her it would be alright, that was it! Just convince her and she would go out with him. "I-I... You don't want to do this," She shook her head staring down at him with her head to the side, her chin in her shoulder as if to hide the crimson blush upon her cheeks.

Kurama reached up and gently swept away a few strands of her hair with his already refused hand, "Oh, but I do," he nearly moaned and closed his eyes tensing up and absorbing the smell of his sweet classmate.

"Oh but you don't, I'm a lesbian."

"And I look like a female."

"I've got a girlfriend," she said slowly getting out of the booth and hurrying away without the empty cup upon the table, he had timed it so they could leave together, he wanted to leave with her. She began to hurry towards the exit, perfect.

"Who dumped you last week." Kurama stood up and chased after her gently touching the corner of her arm, her elbow, his fingers gracing the little tan pull jacket making her half turn and then hurry off, her Lolita dress twisting.

She blinked and tensed up, "Shuichi, I have hepatitis C."

"No you don't," he countered as they past the others, who watched intently.

"I'm dating a girl online." She snapped half turning to whisper her point and then push threw the door.

"Stop lying, you're single, you don't own a computer and you don't go anywhere that often. Please date me, be my girlfriend, please, and I know you're bi so don't say you have a phobia of men."

She tensed up and hurried down an ally. Kurama found himself standing against a wall and her hand by him as she stared at him with slim searching eyes, "Are you stalking me?" she demanded.

Somehow, she trusted him to tell the truth, but Kurama was too distracted by her lush lips within licking distance. He so longed for her to kiss him and his eyes wandered to the bottom of her eyes as her tea breath misted his face, his lips. He forced himself to do nothing and gazed at her longingly, "You're so perfect," he whispered with just a light moan added to his tone, he couldn't help it, he could barely contain himself, "I beg you, be my girlfriend. I long to hold you close and pamper you, to gently massage your back and have you close to me. I'm loosing my grade in English because you're so close, yet I can't touch you," he closed his eyes in pain and bowed his head slamming his fist against the wall, "I can't concentrate, I can't be out with my friends, or think, or do my homework!" he looked up at her in pathetic pain, "I need you Sharon, please, Oh god, I need to be allowed to touch you and hold you, and... and," Kurama closed his eyes and let out a soft pained moan and relaxed before tensing up more then before, "It's a godsend to have you this close, please," Kurama took a step forward sending her back, "Please, I don't care what complications there are, I need you as my girlfriend," he brought an arm out to the side and she rounded on the wall, he pinned her and leaned close to her, not touching her, "I need you at my side."

Sharon tensed up and brought up a hand to touch him, he knew she wanted to, he closed his eyes as if the unspoken never happened, knowing she never would touch him if that hadn't convinced her. His face contorted in pure pain and he slowly dropped from her, his hands and shoulders sagged, he felt an unavoidable dread, she hadn't touched him, she hadn't been convinced. The war was far from won though, he would have to try again, he had to. Tears slid from his cheeks as he slowly took a few paces away from her. The contortion ran from his neck to his feet like a roller coaster. It had risen so fast and went speeding down to the ground where he would run it around and around until that high hit an ultimate low.

"Wait!" She shouted after he made it about half way out of the ally. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his waist sending his arms up and her small face shoved into his back as she clung.

Kurama spun around and pulled her close in a tight hug closing his eyes as he buried his head near her hair and cried to her, "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her again, "Will you go out with me? Will you be my girl? Please, will you?" he begged her opening his eyes to catch sight of something strange.

Hiei smiled as he stood at the end of the ally. He had his arms folded over his chest and a loose stare at the girl and his friend. He slowly turned around as she repeatedly shouted yes with a laughing smile and he kissed her, drawn back to his life. He felt relief shred threw him like a round chain saw and he closed his eyes again, gently nipping her neck near her jaw bone and holding her close. He lifted his head again and looked down he dank dark ally to find only more darkness. Hiei was gone and all that was left was some steam raising from the sewer.

"Yes, I'll be your girl."


	2. Learning

Disclaimer, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Kurama smiled gently as he had his arm around her shoulder. He couldn't help but hold the girl close as she sat beside him and they watched the glistening twinkles in the deep dark black. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as her long dark chocolate hair trailed down her shoulders and off into the black around them. She wore a dark blue dress with a corset obviously in place and her hair was tied back in a braid as she lay her pail cheek against his shoulder and wrapped her small cold fingers around his. She was memorized by the moment as the cold chilly air licked at her shoulders and her eyes gazed longingly up at the stars.

"I've never met someone so endearing as you Sharon. In all the time I've spent with you, it's only made me love you more... instead of curing my addiction." Kurama's calculating, cold, forest green eyes counted the stars he was seeing and wondered just how many times he had been sitting on this very roof with Sharon in his dreams. His popcorn filled breath exhaled in relief to finally be living the nightmare of lustful desire he had played with so many times over. "I don't think it will ever go away."

"That's okay Shuichi, I could care less if it went away or remained until the end of our days..." Sharon said, changing her gaze to one latching onto the tanned skin of the lovely fox she lay her head upon. She reached up a gloved hand and gently ran it through his long red hair letting it's wild flips slide through her fingers like water from the purest of ponds. "I like being with you."

Green mixed with opal making a pail, pastel green that surfed between their eyes. Kurama smiled lightly, brightening the pastel color to an almost nonexistent hue and pushed forward the idea of this actually remaining, and working, to the top of his mind. He leaned down as the hue turned black from all eyes shutting, and a reddish peach sloppy mixture replaced it trailing between their lips. Swirls of vibrant red, brown, and gold stung through their chests torturing their innards with the blissful feeling of joy, which soon broke as the contact ceased. "I'm glad. I'm very glad," his voice seeped through her ears and down to her chest making the emotions settle and drawing out the few that transferred like a virus, from one person to the next.

"Isn't that sweet," interrupted a coarse growl from close by, "Get down here Minamino and give me back my girl!" echoed up a painful cry of desperate lust. Kurama knew the male was a burly man with strong shoulders and was often seen with several people at once. Gazing down, he saw his messy black curly locks thrown back and his beady brown eyes staring up at Kurama's feet. He trudged forward through the innocent blooms of early life and reached up grabbing at Kurama's foot.

Instinctively, the male pulled Sharon farther back standing up and putting her down on the safe ground, "Stay away from her," Kurama growled back at the male and held her a bit back from the edge. His strong hands curled around her shoulders holding her right where she was as she seemed to slip closer to him. The two began to argue and bicker about to whom she belonged. Kurama would argue that she belonged to herself, to no one and he would argue that she belonged to him. Kurama was winning and he ignored her pleading voice that distracted him from his set goal.

Suddenly, she vanished the Minamino was set to look around. Hands flattened against Kurama's chest and shoulder pushing the boy off the roof. Being agile as he was, Kurama twisted and managed to land on his hands sending himself up and into a flip which set him right on his feet. He blinked and looked at the male who had been arguing with him only to find a punch at his face.

"You sank as low as that?" Kurama taunted as he dodged another punch as if they were thrown in slow motion. Kurama slipped behind the man and kicked his back sending him forward to his knees. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Where did you learn how to fight Minamino?" coughed the male as he stood back up and began to attack once more, "You're no street punk."

Kurama blinked and stopped for a mere moment feeling a fist knock into his gut. He grabbed it and pushed down the male's arm sending his face back down. "I'm a pretty boy, do you expect I haven't been attacked?" Kurama growled as he felt his leg grabbed. His foot lost balance and he found himself twisting backwards. He landed on his back hard and kicked his feet out hitting his chest.

Tom towered over him and threw a punch down at Kurama's head. Kurama rolled skillfully to the side and threw a punch back hitting Tom in the jaw. Tom growled and latched his arm around the Minamino's legs and forced him to remain on the ground as he struggled. He pushed at the boy's stomach causing him to loose air and smiled wickedly as he saw Kurama struggling to breath and push at his legs desperately trying to free himself. "Where'd you learn to fight Minamino?" growled the male.

Kurama lost his last bit of air and barely was able to get a slow draw of air. He fell almost limp in the ally and something began to change. The air picked up around the boy tossing about his red hair, which began to change. It lightened to a pink and began to fall flat around his head until something of phantom ears appeared on his skull. His body thinned and was stretched upwards making Tom loose his grasp. Tom gasped and staggered back as he saw Kurama changing and almost as quick as it started, it ended. Kurama pushed himself up and lunged at Tom throwing a hard punch at the guy's neck sending him unconscious.

The red head, gasping for breath and feeling his muscles burn with the loss, turned towards the roof and looked up where he saw Sharon standing alone. Her silhouette was backed by the gentle glow of the rising moon and her pail features seemed to stand out like a diamond in the night. He wondered curiously if she had seen the change as well and took a quiet step towards her. She stepped back, frightened, her long brown hair whipping in the wind as it blew hard and the night made her shiver.

"Sharon," a pained cry echoed from his voice. Whining was not Kurama's strong point but as his glass heart of solid silver shattered with just the most gentle of taps, he found himself unable to do anything more. "Sharon, please don't run from me." He slowly reached his hand up towards the roof, "You accepted this hand but two hours ago, don't deny it now."

"I will accept only a hand I know the lines of," Sharon replied stepping towards the edge of the roof and kneeling down by the lip. She gazed down at Kurama feeling insecure with him as her face slowly came back into focus. The night pealed from her cheeks, and her opal eyes as her bangs framed it and her long dark blue dress summoned it's color back from the moon's gentle glow. "Do I know that hand Shuichi?"

"Yes," Kurama replied stealing the empty ground from new life as he approached and tipped back his throbbing head to gaze longingly up at Sharon, "Yes, you know my hand."

"Then why did you turn silver?"

Kurama blinked and winced. He dropped his gaze and turned, exiting the grounds of flowers and turning back once he was out, "It was in your imagination."

"No it wasn't. You're hiding something from me Shuichi. Tell me what it is or I will never actually know your hand."

"You may not accept my hand once you know it's lines Sharon. I don't want our relationship to end, not like this, not because of Tom," Kurama looked at the girl as she watched him, perplexed and worried. He could only feel that the colors they mixed were being watered down and dissolved away from the pallet of the painter who made their picture. "I want to remain your boyfriend."

"And I wish to remain your girlfriend, but I cannot do that if I don't know who's girlfriend I am. Tell me what you are, who you are, and who you know, or I will leave you this very night."

Kurama gripped his hand tightly in a fist and stared at her with livid green eyes. "I'm a demon," echoed the grumbles of the plants. The trees creaked and wind howled at his upset frustration, "I'm a demon Sharon, and I am a Youko, one called Kurama, I know Hiei, Yomi, Murkuo, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma." He watched her face with burred eyes, dreaming of nothing so he didn't have to see the disappointment and pain. "Now leave me if you must, but I would give all that I am to be with you," he told her, "My desires for you have only grown deeper and I cannot remain apart from you for long. If you leave me, you will be killing my spirit, and I will always chase after you for that."

"I know Hiei as well," her voice echoed off sifting through the cold air bouncing through the molecules and smacking into Kurama like thousands of needles sinking deeper into his skull then hot water calming his nerves. "He's my informant."

Kurama's eyes focused around her gentle face and he blinked tipping his head to the side. What involvement did the innocence of Sharon have to do with demon world? Questions swarmed through his head, echoing through his soul and vibrating from his being into the ground. The flowers swayed without the wind and shuttered at the cool inquisitorial energy sifting from Kurama's body. He wanted answers and he knew nowhere to get them from besides Hiei and Sharon.

"Come, give me your hand," Sharon requested as she slid her legs over the edge of the lip. She smiled as she reached down towards Kurama who quickly came to her summons. He caught her and swept her off her feet as she fell from the roof and smiled gently at her, "It's time you too, learned who you were dating," she lay her head against his chest and smiled sweetly a the thought.


	3. Threats

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Kurama sighed as he sat back in the sofa. His chest was heavy to him now and his shoulders all the more. Finding nothing on him but his cloths, he wished that the burden would be lifted by an external force like had heard so many other say happened when releasing a secret. All that happened to him was his head constricting in fear and thoughts as she slowly drooled out her story to him. They had been drinking tea and talking at his house for hours now and only more questions had been brought up.

"So how do you know Hiei?" Kurama asked leaning forward and gently rubbing his temples. He had been fed an intrigue story about how she had been here and there, then sold, and bought, then finally freed by Mukuro, but that didn't explain Hiei at all, only Mukuro who was connected to Hiei, yes, but that was it.

"Hiei is Mukuro's worker who is keeping an eye on my relations so I do not make bad ones. After I was finally freed I began to realize what situation I had been in and feared it's return, so I hide from relationships." She explained leaning back and gently petting down her soft dress as her long black hair crunched against the cushion behind her head. Kurama couldn't help but stare at her almost wanting to be like a normal male and stare at her chest because of the desire that rose from her neck. He swallowed and turned away, prying his eyes from that point, that pivotal point, and forcing himself onward. "You never answered me when I first asked, were you stalking me?"

Kurama blinked and looked up at her, "Does it matter? You're dating me now, and you know who I am. If I was stalking you, I didn't do a very good job considering I didn't know any of this about you." Kurama shrugged, and in his soul he felt the depression of that statement really set in. He thought about the months he intense searched for everything with her title, any other titles, and every bit of information about her that he could come up with. What he had found was before her imprisonment and then her long absence that had confused him. He hadn't know what to think of that and although he had searched demon world some what, it was only Hiei's patrol to see if they found human crossing over that went by her name. Hiei had reported absolutely nothing although it did explain the smile. He had been watching her and knew that Kurama was spying on her. A heavy sigh escaped him, he hadn't been a very good spy at all if he was able to be stalked as well.

"Oh, on the contrary, you did very good, I don't have friends really, so the fact that you found out as much as you did is very impressive. That is why I wanted to know if you had been stalking me or not in the first place, after all. I'm sorry I made it hard on you Shuichi, but for a while, I was hiding from Hiei and Mukuro, or trying to rather..." she shook her head lightly and sipped at her tea gently licking her lips. Her soft pink tongue flipped over their rosy gloss surface pulling in the access liquid that had pooled against them. The ruby rose lips pulled apart slowly, thinning, and creasing upward in a delicate smile.

Shuichi's eyes focused out of his small little picture and he smiled back at her with a twitch of his lips instead of her slow grin that seemed to just continue spreading. He wondered when it would stop after catching her eyes, accepting his stare like it was another part of her body. He sipped his own tea to distract himself from reaching out and touching her soft face. Her cheeks looked like velvet and he longed to just lay for hours petting her like an exotic creature of gold. "Thank you for the complement..." he was not thinking about what it was he said.

Sharon laughed now and opened mouth to speak, breaking the illusion.

"So you were stalking me."

Kurama's head snapped up and his eyes widened, he hadn't meant to admit that. He didn't want her to feel threatened by that at all and he had been extra careful that she was never able to tell, "I'm sorry Sharon, but it was the only way I could find out enough about you to see if it was really you I desired, or your body. I found out merely that I desire every bit and fiber of you." He sighed as though that was a distracting and painful thought gently rocking his foot up against the couch pressing his heal into it and leaving it on his toe as he leaned forward holding his cup in the other hand and putting his chin on his hand. "You see, it started about five months ago... I was in English class sitting behind you and I smelt lavender on you. It intrigued me and I started to examine you as a person of class instead of a person in class."

"Lavender? I don't have any perfume Kurama."

"It wasn't the perfume Sharon, I would have been able to recognize that. I am a flower expert after all. No, this was a more universal and sweet smell of true lavender. You had either walked by it, or have it somewhere on the complex, maybe in a park or something but I smelt it on you and it caught my attention. The more I watched you, the more I suddenly began to have the itching sensation to cling to you and hold on desperately for whatever happened. That was when I started to stalk you."

"It could have been from the funeral home at my grandmother's death."

"Probably," Kurama replied with a shrug, if she wanted to identify where it was from instead of listening to his story, he was fine with that. "I think it was living when you passed it though so it's probably either on your way to school, in a park, as I said, or you were somewhere like a garden shop around that time."

"Oh! I was in the floral shop, that's what it was! I wanted to do some gardening but I didn't find what I wanted. Continue with your story Kurama, thank you." She smiled sweetly again and Kurama almost became captured with her image but she took a sip of her tea sending her small hands up to her lips as they clung to the cup like a vat of some unknown liquid that would tell the future.

"Fine," Kurama closed his eyes for a moment recomposing himself, "When I started to find out more about you, I first learned your schedule, then your routs, then I learned your after hours activities followed by learning actually about you. It all was very intricately planned and my friends all realized that I was up to something although they didn't say anything so when I approached you that day, they weren't surprised to see that I had left right with you. I was actually the reason why they had stopped there in the first place. It was unusual for you to go there at that time of day on that day so I wanted to see you and try when I had the perfect chance."

"And you knew how long it would take me to drink tea?"

"Yes, actually. I had seen you drink there before so I had an estimated time."

Sharon laughed and smiled giving a soft gesture to Kurama. In almost a moment, the fox was at her side with his arms around her, her tea out of her hands and his lips pressed against her face in a loving, passionate kiss. He was happy and smiling as best he could when he leaned away, still awestruck that she was so close to him. "Kurama, I want to find out why you itch, as you say, with need for me, but to do that you have to find out how to quell that feeling. Do what you will to me and then we'll work on figuring it out."

"Fox!" A window opened quickly somewhere and Kurama's head popped up. He opened his eyes and stared at Hiei in pure shock as the man came into the room and towards them as though he owned the place, "Yukina, she- she-"

Kurama sighed and nodded. He leaned down with his new found power and kissed Sharon deeply on the lips, "I expect you'll be okay looking after Sharon, Hiei, I will go check on Yukina. It may take me all night, alright Sharon?"

"What's happening?" Sharon asked standing up and holding a fist to her heart.

"Yukina's poisoned," Kurama replied without thinking about it. He went to the window and jumped out heading off to the shrine while Hiei was left with Sharon.

Hiei turned to Sharon and stared at her, "Just because I accepted him doesn't mean you can use him to your own selfish intentions Sharon."

Sharon's chin rose intently, "What do you mean by that Hiei?" she growled as she stood up to the little fire demon. She had learned from Mukuro that he couldn't hurt her so she was the one with the power and she liked using it.

"You're a lustful human, what do you think I mean?" he glared back at her, "Kurama is my friend and ally in arms, if you so much as harm him again, I promise you Mukuro will regret having me as your keeper," he growled and put his hand on his sword with the full intent on drawing it, had he not known that Mukuro would know about that. All the same, the action had it's effect.

Sharon stiffened, and there went the power. She stared at Hiei with wide eyes, "Hiei, I won't hurt Kurama again, now that I know who he is, I- I just want to be happy. Please, you were the one telling me to know who I'm around and I didn't know Kurama, so why now do you contradict that with saying I hurt him and will be punished for that? I don't understand!"

Hiei came towards the couch and leaned over as she curled away from him. He put a hand beside her head and glared down. "Kurama is my friend. I accepted him Sharon. You don't need to know who I accepted. Half of the things in Kurama's life are worth keeping secret now but out of it and keep to after he died or you will regret it. Do you understand?" Hiei asked her strictly.

Sharon nodded slowly and Hiei backed off, leaving her out of the corner and on the couch, "Hiei, how do you know?" she asked weakly, not to challenge him, but curious enough that she had to ask.

"I know because he's told me most of it," Hiei turned his head and gazed over his shoulder at her with his sad red eyes coldly resting upon her naked soul. The black swallowed them and spit them out as he held onto life and then slowly, his image faded, becoming transparent, then non existent. She glanced around for Hiei, but he was gone. She closed her eyes and curled up to herself shuttering. Hiei was someone to fear, and now he had threatened her. She didn't like that much at all.

Not at all.


End file.
